Deal?
by cutedimple
Summary: REMAKE. Hanya Jaehyun yang punya ide sekreatif itu untuk membuat kesepakatan/ NCT. Jaehyun x Taeyong (JaeYong) slight! JohnYong-YuTae. NC. PWP. MxM. Mature content. RnR?


_Title_ : Deal

 _Cast_ : Jaehyun Jung; Taeyong Lee; Johnny Seo; Nakamoto Yuta

 _Pairing_ : JaeYong slight! JohnYong-YuTae

 _Rating_ : M

 _Warning_ : MxM. Mature content. SMUT. NC. PWP. Alternative Reality. Out of character. Typo everywhere.

 _Standard declaimer applied_

* * *

"Jaehyun ingin kau menemuinya." Doyoung berkata dan menunjuk pintu. "Di dalam."

"Tapi dia kan sedang rapat. Untuk apa aku masuk?" heran Taeyong.

Doyoung tersenyum misterius sambil menyodorkan bingkisan dalam sebuah tas kertas dan secarik kertas yang terlipat. Taeyong dengan penuh curiga menerima bingkisan itu dan membuka lipatan kertasnya. Itu hanya secarik kertas putih polos yang dihiasi tulisan dari seseorang yang ia kenali. Tulisan tangan Jaehyun.

'Ganti pakaianmu dengan ini dan masuk.'

Hanya itu.

Taeyong memandang kertas itu tak percaya dan melangkah mundur. Ini bukan pertanda baik. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Jung Jaehyun dan permintaannya tidak pernah berakhir baik. Karena dia selalu punya ide-ide abnormal, bahkan terkesan _sakit_. Tapi belum sempat ia kabur lebih jauh. Doyoung sudah ada di belakangnya dan menghadangnya.

"Apa?"

"Jaehyun tidak sedang memintamu melakukannya, dia memerintah." Doyoung berkata sambil tersenyum manis. Tapi Taeyong malah bergidik. Doyoung itu tangan kanan kepercayaan Jaehyun. Dengan wajah yang manis dan gigi kelinci yang menggemaskan, tapi kepribadian mengerikan karena begitu jago menghajar orang. "Pakaianmu ada di tas itu."

Memberi perintah disini sepenuhnya berarti memaksa, Taeyong tahu itu.

Dengan enggan Taeyong menarik keluar isi tas kertas itu. Jaehyun terkadang memang memberinya hadiah tak terduga. Sesuatu yang tak bisa Taeyong bayangkan. Jaehyun itu terlalu kreatif dan tidak bisa ditebak. Maniak sakit.

"Apa ini?"

"Seperti yang ditulis. Itu adalah yang akan kau pakai."

Tapi itu hanya kemeja putih panjang. Ini terasa aneh. Mana mungkin Jaehyun memberinya dan menyuruhnya memakai sesuatu yang terlalu biasa seperti ini. Bukan berarti Taeyong ingin sesuatu yang aneh dan tak biasa untuk dipakai. Tapi ini hanya tidak biasa. Jaehyun pernah menyuruhya memakai _lingerie_ wanita, menyuruh melilit tubuh hanya dengan pita bahkan menggunakan tirai transparan untuk dipakai lalu menyuruhnya menari hingga telanjang. Gila kan?

Taeyong melepas kemejanya dan memakai kemeja putih itu. Kebesaran rupanya. Kemeja putih polos itu mungkin seukuran tubuh Jaehyun. Ia baru akan mengancingkan kancing kemejanya tapi lagi-lagi Doyoung menahannya.

"Jangan dikancing, biarkan seperti itu."

Taeyong menurut dan mengangguk. Tidak masalah.

"Tapi kau harus melepas celanamu."

Itu baru masalah.

Taeyong yang sudah akan masuk berbalik kembali menghadap Doyoung dengan mata melotot. Tidak percaya. "Kau _pasti_ bercanda."

Doyoung menggelang. "Tidak sama sekali."

Jaehyun memang tidak pernah bisa ditebak. Taeyong yakin ini juga jadi salah satu kegilaannya. "Aku tidak mau!" teriak Taeyong. Ia mencoba menghindari Doyoung dengan berlari ke samping. "Dia sedang rapat di dalam!"

Itu memalukan. Membayangkan dirinya masuk kedalam ruangan rapat hanya dengan celana dalam dan kemeja kebesaran yang sepenuhnya tidak terkancing. Pelecahan publik!

"Tidak ada protes. Dan kau juga harus memakai ini juga." Doyoung mengambil sesuatu di meja dekat situ dan memperlihatkannya.

Taeyong tersedak. Borgol, choker berduri dan bando kucing?!

"Jangan harap!" Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya dan mundur teratur saat Doyoung berjalan ke arahnya.

"Maaf," kata Doyoung, "Tapi ini perintah Jaehyun."

Taeyong terkesiap ketika seseorang lain menangkapnya dari belakang untuk menghentikannya kabur. Sejak kapan orang besar itu di sana? Orang itu menaruh sebelah tangannya untuk menutup mulut Taeyong yang meronta saat Doyoung melepaskan celananya paksa dan memakaikan semua barang-barang nista itu di tubuhnya.

Dan akhirnya beginilah dia. Dengan wajah cemberut menatap Doyoung. Pipinya memerah karena malu dengan tampilannya sendiri.

"Kau terlihat _luar biasa_." Doyoung tersenyum saat melihat karyanya.

"Diam brengsek!"

"Sepertinya kau sudah siap. Cepat masuk, Jaehyun tidak suka menunggu." Doyoung membuka sedikit pintu ruangan itu.

Semuanya gelap. Sebuah layar terdapat di samping lain pintu, menampilkan presentasi dari proyektor.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Taeyong lagi. "Dia benar-benar ingin aku masuk ke sana? Seperti ini?" Ia kembali menatapi penampilannya lagi dan wajahnya kembali memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Doyoung mengangguk dan menarik tangan lalu mendorong tubuh Taeyong ke dalam. Cepat-cepat menutup pintu lagi hingga menyisakan gelap. Taeyong merasa tenggorokannya tercekat saat beberapa orang di dekat pintu beralih ke arah pintu yang tertutup. Sulit dipercaya, mereka bahkan tidak peduli akan kehadirannya dan kembali fokus pada layar. Sepertinya mereka bahkan tidak bisa melihat Taeyong dan penampilannya karena gelap. Syukurlah.

"Kemari, Taeyong-shi."

Taeyong menoleh ke sumber suara. Itu suara Jaehyun. Dia di ujung ruangan sana, di sudut gelap sehingga Taeyong tidak bisa melihat sosoknya atau siapa pun yang duduk di dekatnya. Jangankan itu, Taeyong bahkan tidak bisa melihat kakinya sendiri saat dia perlahan berjalan ke sana.

Sementara orang yang sedang bicara, tapi terhenti karena interupsi Jaehyun, melanjutkan presentasinya tentang kesepakatan perusahaan dan sebagainya.

Taeyong menjadikan kemejanya sebagai mantel untuk menutupi tubuhnya saat melangkah di ujung paling gelap ruangan itu agar tidak menarik perhatian.

Jaehyun memegang lengan Taeyong ketika sosoknya sudah cukup dekat dan menariknya. Taeyong hampir meloncat kaget ketika ia merasakan tangan di belakang lehernya, memaksanya membungkuk. "Aku ingin kau mengurus ini, _baby_ ," kata Jaehyun berbisik di telinganya.

"Apa?"

Jaehyun mendorong Taeyong ke bawah sampai berlutut di antara kakinya. Dia memegang tangan Taeyong dan mengarahkan tangan itu ke pangkal pahanya. Mulut Taeyong ternganga ketika ia merasa bahwa penis Jaehyun sudah keras dan mengembung di balik celananya.

 _Jadi ini alasannya ada disini._

Taeyong melirik pria terdekat di sebelah kirinya dan ia tersedak, menyadari pria itu menatap tepat ke arahnya. Dia tampan dengan rambut kecoklatan dan senyum lebar. Taeyong menengadah dan menggeleng untuk menolak permintaan Jaehyun. Meskipun ia tidak pernah keberatan melakukan _blowjob_ untuk Jaehyun, tetap saja ia tak mau melakukan itu di depan orang lain yang memperhatian mereka seperti ini.

Tapi Jaehyun adalah Jaehyun. Dia keras kepala dan malah membuka resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah setengah mengeras. Jaehyun meletakkan tangannya di tengkuk Taeyong dan memaksa Taeyong untuk melahap penisnya itu.

" _Ukh_!"

Taeyong tersedak dengan suara teredam pelan. Jika sudah begini ia tidak bisa menolak. Yang ia lakukan adalah mulai memberikan servicenya untuk Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mendesis pelan dan menutup mata merasakan kehangatan mulut itu disekitar penisnya.

Taeyong dengan gugup menatap pria tadi. Dia masih melihat Taeyong tetapi tangannya kini sudah berpindah ke bawah meja. Dia tersenyum ketika bertemu pandang dengan Taeyong. Taeyong membuang muka dan kembali fokus mengoral penis Jaehyun yang ada di mulutnya. Melahapnya dengan begitu antusias dengan canggung yang luar biasa. Pria tadi benar-benar menarik, tapi Taeyong hanya tidak ingin pria itu memandangnya saat ia sedang memberikan _blowjob_ seperti ini. Terasa sangat memalukkan.

Jaehyun menyodorkan pinggulnya ke atas, diam-diam mendesak Taeyong untuk mengisap lebih keras. Taeyong menyamankan posisinya yang kini berlutut. Mencoba memasukkan semua penis Jaehyun dalam mulutnya, tapi ia malah takut akan tersedak dan menimbulkan suara mencurigakan. Jadi Taeyong menggantinya dengan hanya menjilati sepanjang penis Jaehyun. Sesekali menghisap kepala penisnya kuat-kuat. Taeyong tahu Jaehyun sangat menyukai lidahnya yang tengah bekerja seperti sekarang.

Meski pun ia merasa tak nyaman dengan tempat mereka saat ini, Taeyong tidak bisa menyangkal jika ia memang menyukai tugasnya ini―mengoral penis Jaehyun. Taeyong menaruh tangannya di paha Jaehyun untuk menjaga keseimbangannya. Kepalanya tergerak ke atas dan ke bawah berulang kali. Ia melakukannya dengan tempo pelan karena tak ingin mengundang perhatian dengan bunyi yang pasti menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Taeyong menoleh ke kanannya, baru menyadari jika orang yang duduk di sana juga menatapnya sekilas. Dia seorang pria yang tampan. Dengan rambut coklat yang di belah tengah. Terlihat seperti pengusaha muda. Pria itu terus memperhatikan presentasi dengan sebelah tangan memainkan bolpoint di atas meja. Satu yang Taeyong sama sekali tak menyangka, karena dari tempatnya ia bisa melihat ternyata sebelah tangan pria itu juga berada di bawah sana sedang memanjakan penisnya sendiri.

Apa Jaehyun sedang memberikan tontonan gratis pada mereka?

" _Ukh_." Taeyong terkejut ketika Jaehyun menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk bermain di sekitar nipplenya. Mencubitnya gemas sesekali dan memelintirnya. Taeyong merasakan lututnya lemas dan semakin semangat menaik turunkan kepalanya.

Jaehyun itu benar-benar luar biasa. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan sekarang dari raut wajahnya yang datar dan sempurna kosong. Dia benar-benar terlihat serius mendengarkan presentasi. Wajahnya justru terlihat bosan. Ketika seseorang mengajukan pertanyaan pun, Jaehyun berhasil menjawab secara cerdas tanpa ragu dengan nada normal. Meski pinggulnya menghentak melawan kepala Taeyong di bawah sana.

Mengesankan.

Taeyong menggeliat sedikit ketika Jaehyun menarik pinggulnya agar sedikit menungging di bawah meja dan menjadi lebih dekat dengan dirinya. Taeyong tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Jaehyun dan dia tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk mencari tahu karena Jaehyun langsung menarik ke bawah celana dalam miliknya dengan mudah. Menusukkan jari-jari panjangnya pada _hole_ miliknya.

" _Uh_ …" erangan Taeyong tertahan. Taeyong merasa luar biasa horny hanya dengan jari Jaehyun. sudah lama holenya tidak mendapat 'perhatian' karena jadwal sibuk Jaehyun.

Taeyong menatap pria di kirinya, yang berambut coklat dengan senyum lebar tadi, yang terlihat begitu terangsang. Ia sudah tidak mendengarkan presentasi dan sibuk melirik kegiatannya dengan Jaehyun dan duduk dengan gelisah.

Sementara itu Jaehyun sudah menambah jarinya di bawah sana. Menusukkan jari-jarinya keluar masuk holenya.

Taeyong menutup matanya rapat ketika Jaehyun melakukan itu. Sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain membuka kakinya lebih lebar dan berharap Jaehyun menusukkan jarinya lebih dalam. Rasanya begitu hebat, meski hanya dengan jari Jaehyun.

Taeyong menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya untuk menahan erangan. Penisnya berkedut hebat di bawah sana. Dia hampir sampai.

"Ada pertanyaan?"

Tanpa peringatan apapun, tiba-tiba Jaehyun menarik jari-jarinya. Mendorong kepalanya menjauh dan membenarkan celananya.

Taeyong mundur dan membuatnya tersembunyi dengan baik di bawah meja. Suara-suara kertas yang di rapikan terdengar memenuhi ruangan dengan orang yang terdengar berbincang bersama. Lampu menyala. Tak lama setelah itu suara langkah kaki orang-orang yang pergi berjalan menuju pintu terdengar. _Meeting_ telah selesai.

Taeyong menunggu di bawah meja selama beberapa menit sampai ruangan sunyi dan bunyi pintu tertutup terdengar.

Jaehyun mendorong kursinya ke belakang. Melepas kancing jasnya dan melemparkan jas itu ke meja. "Kau bisa keluar sekarang, hyung."

Tapi dua pria tadi masih di ruangan itu, membuatnya enggan keluar.

Jaehyun menarik paksa sebelah tangan Taeyong untuk berdiri keluar dari bawah meja. Mendorongnya hingga terduduk di meja dengan kasar. Taeyong begitu berantakan dan merasa luar biasa canggung diperhatikan dengan tampilan seperti itu. Terduduk di atas meja dengan tiga orang yang mengelilinginya. Menatapnya seakan-akan ia adalah santapan mereka.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku terkejut dengan ini Jaehyun."

Jaehyun berseringai. "Menikmatinya, Johnny-hyung?"

"Sejak kapan kau punya kucing semanis dan sehebat ini?" Pemuda dengan rambut kecoklatan dan senyum lebar itu mengelus paha Taeyong.

"Itu tidak penting, Yuta-hyung." Jaehyun tersenyum dan memberikan map pada masing-masing orang. "Ini adalah kontrak perjanjian yang kita bahas sebelumnya," kata Jaehyun.

Taeyong tersentak ketika Jaehyun tiba-tiba mendorongnya hingga terlentang di atas meja dengan menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepala. "Kalian telah melihat sendiri apa hadiah yang aku tawarkan, bukan?" lanjut Jaehyun sambil menarik lepas dasinya dan menggunakannya untuk mengikat tangan Taeyong. "Jadi, aku harap kalian akan setuju dengan penawaranku."

Taeyong merasa dirinya begitu terekspos. Dengan tubuh telanjang tanpa pakaian kecuali kemeja putih tak berguna dengan tangan terikat berada di atas kepala. Tampilannya sudah seperti kucing malang. Taeyong ingin meninggalkan ruangan ini sekarang juga.

"Kalian bebas melakuan seperti apa yang aku lakukan sekarang, Johnny-hyung, Yuta-hyung," kata Jaehyun.

" _Nhhhhh_ …"

Erangan pertama yang mengalun dari bibir Taeyong begitu Jaehyun membungkuk dan dengan lidahnya menelusuri tubuh Taeyong dari leher sampai pusar. Perlahan menikmati setiap inci tubuh seks dollnya itu dengan begitu sensual. Suhu tubuh Taeyong meningkat drastis. Ia menggeliat dan mengerang.

"Kalian bebas melakukannya," tambahnya.

Taeyong ternganga dan menatap Jaehyun tidak percaya saat pria itu menghentikan aksinya. Jaehyun hanya memancing orang-orang ini. Jaehyun hanya sedang menggunakannya untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Johnny nampak begitu terangsang, tangannya bergetar saat mengangkat lembaran berkas itu dan mulai mencoba membaca.

Jaehyun menyeringai dan mengambil penis Taeyong dalam mulutnya.

"Jaehyun… Oh! A-ahh!"

Johnny benar-benar tidak fokus.

Taeyong mengelinjat hebat, menggerakkan pinggulnya menyamai irama Jaehyun. Ia sudah terlalu terangsang. Persetan dengan dua teman Jaehyun yang ada satu ruangan dengannya itu.

"Shhh… Ngahhh! Ahh! Ahn!"

Yuta sudah menandatangi berkas itu dan menonton dengan penuh minat sambil menyeringai.

"Sialan," gumam Johnny. Merasa begitu terangsang.

Jaehyun menyeringai dan membalik tubuh Taeyong agar tengkurap. Ia tarik kakinya hingga menggantung di pinggir meja. Melebarkan ke samping hingga hole ketat Taeyong terpampang jelas di matanya.

" _Akh_!" Taeyong meliukkan tubuhnya saat Jaehyun menampar pantatnya keras hingga memerah.

Jaehyun menarik keluar penisnya. Sebelah tangannya membuka pantat Taeyong sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain mengocok penisnya.

Yuta bersiul dan menyeringai ketika ia melihat ukuran penis Jaehyun.

Nafas Johnny memburu, "Kau… yakin itu bisa masuk Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun tertawa. "Tentu saja."

"Ahhhhhh!" Taeyong berteriak ketika Jaehyun perlahan-lahan mendorong kepala penisnya masuk. "Oh! Jaehyunnnn! Sssshhh!" Ia meringis, merasakan benda tumpul itu mememenuhinya perlahan. Taeyong menutup matanya. Ia hanya ingin ini semua cepat selesai!

" _So tight_ …" desis Jaehyun dengan suara rendah.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahhhhhh…"

Taeyong merasa bagian belakang tubuhnya terbelah tapi tidak mau peduli. Ia menggeliat dan tak henti meringis antara sakit dan nikmat saat Jaehyun mulai bergerak menyodok lubangnya kasar.

"Wow," kata seseorang, dan Taeyong tidak yakin siapa yang berbicara. "Apa dia benar-benar menikmatinya?"

"Kenapa hyung tidak mengeceknya sendiri? Aku sudah bilang hyung bisa melakukan apapun padanya kan?" Kata Jaehyun, dan dia berhenti menyodokkan penisnya. Membalikkan kembali tubuhnya hingga terlentang.

Taeyong ternganga menatapnya. Dia benar-benar berharap Jaehyun tidak akan hanya diam dan melihatnya berbaring di sini, di atas meja dan membiarkan dua orang asing melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan. Benar, dia adalah seks doll. Tapi…

Yuta dan Johnny, kedua pria itu berdiri bersama dan mendekati Taeyong. Yuta bahkan tak segan untuk mengambil penis Taeyong dan memainkannya. Taeyong memejamkan mata ketika tangan Yuta mulai mengocok penisnya. Service Yuta tidak sebagus Jaehyun tetapi masih terasa luar biasa untuknya.

"Nhhhhhhh…" Taeyong melengkung tubuhnya.

"Dia seksi," komentar Yuta.

"Tentu saja," kata Jaehyun.

Yuta menatap mata Taeyong. Sebelum salah satu dari mereka sadar apa yang terjadi, Yuta sudah membungkuk dan mencium Taeyong. Taeyong patuh dan membiarkan lidah Yuta mengeksplorasi mulutnya. Sementara tangannya bergerak mengelus perut dan dadanya. Ia mengerang ketika Yuta memainkan nipplenya dengan jari. Memelintir, mencubit, menekan, memutarnya hingga ia kembali mengerang dalam ciuman panas dan basah mereka.

"A-ah! Mmph! Ngah! Nggghhh!"

Di bawah sana Jaehyun memegangi kaki Taeyong dan melebarkannya lagi sebelum kembali menyodokkan miliknya dengan kasar. Taeyong tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi saat Yuta menciumnya, tapi ia tidak perlu melihat untuk mengetahui Johnny adalah orang yang tengah bermain dan menjilati penisnya.

Taeyong melenguh ketika Johnny memasukkan penisnya dalam mulutnya pada saat yang sama Jaehyun menyentakkan miliknya kembali ke dalam. Sementara ia sibuk berciuman dan beradu lidah dengan Yuta yang memainkan nipplenya.

Rasanya luar biasa. Terlalu luar biasa hingga Taeyong merasa gila dan tidak bisa berhenti mengerang.

"Nhhh… Ah! A-ah!"

Taeyong menggerakkan maju mundur pinggulnya dengan sodokan Jaehyun dan mulut Johnny di penisnya. Yuta di sisi lain tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk berhenti dari ciuman mereka untuk bernafas. Taeyong bisa merasakan air liur yang mengalir di sisi mulut dan dagunya. Air liur yang sudah sepenuhnya bercampur dengan Yuta yang ternyata seorang _good kisser_.

Taeyong merasa begitu menikmatinya.

"O-oh!"

Taeyong memalingkan wajahnya dari Yuta dan memutus ciuman. Yuta memindahkan mulutnya ke rahang dan lehernya. Taeyong semakin tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat Yuta menggigit putingnya dan menghisapnya keras.

Taeyong meracau. "A-ku… Aku a-kan… Ngggh!"

Jaehyun tertawa. "Secepat itu kah?"

Taeyong mengangguk, merasakan sekitarnya mulai mengabur dan perutnya bergejolak. Dan tepat saat ia akan datang, semua rangsangan itu pergi. Taeyong merutuk dalam hati karena ia sudah begitu dekat tapi ciuman Yuta pada nipplenya terlepas, begitupun hisapan Johnny pada penisnya. Jaehyun juga menarik miliknya dari holenya begitu saja. Taeyong merengek dan meliukkkan badannya, "Jaehyun!"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Johnny, melihat dua orang yang baru datang yang menariknya dan Yuta tadi. Ia menatap Jaehyun penuh tanya.

Salah satu dari dua orang itu, yang lebih pendek berjalan ke arah Johnny dan menjilat pipinya. Johnny menatapnya dengan ternganga.

"Namaku Ten."

Johnny dan Yuta menatap Jaehyun meminta penjelasan.

"Mereka yang akan mengurus kalian," kata Jaehyun.

Johnny menatap Yuta. Yuta menatap orang yang mendekatinya. "Ah, sudah kukira kau tidak akan benar-benar membiarkan kami mencicipi kucing manismu itu kan?" tebaknya.

"Begitulah," balas Jaehyun sambil tersenyum.

Yuta merangkul pemuda manis bernama Hansol, "Kalau kau sudah bosan dengannya kau bisa memberikan kucingmu itu padaku Jaehyun," dan Yuta berlalu.

Jaehyun tersenyum.

Johnny meraih pena dan menandatangani kontraknya begitu saja. Mengikuti Yuta keluar bersama Ten karena ada sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk diurusi.

Jaehyun menatap lembar kontraknya yang sudah ditandatangani dengan seringai lebar. Sementara Taeyong masih duduk di atas meja dan memperhatikan Jaehyun.

"Apa itu tadi?" kesalnya.

Seks mereka berakhir? Begitu saja? Dia begitu dekat! Jaehyun sialan!

Jaehyun menyeringai.

"Ini," Doyoung masuk dan menyodorkan pakaian Taeyong sebelumnya.

"Pakai dan kita akan pergi dari sini, hyung," titah Jaehyun.

"Kemana?"

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong, membenarkan letak rambut hitamnya yang basah karena keringat dan menghalangi mata lalu mengelus pipinya. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Taeyong kemudian menciumnya. Menghisapnya sekali, dua kali. Jaehyun menatap Taeyong dalam. "Aku akan menghilangkan semua bekas sentuhan mereka pada tubuhmu, hyung."

Apa ini? Jaehyun cemburu?

* * *

 **END**


End file.
